Mi Compañera Liliana
by ZeroTT
Summary: Fic-Regalo para Nikko/E.N.D. Cobra es un estudiante universitario cuya vida no le parece muy emocionante. Todo cambiara cuando conozca a una joven de su universidad y su "pasatiempo". Advertencias: A.U/ligero OOC. One Shot.


Y aqui estoy escribiendo un fic para mi compañero/amigo/mod **E.N.D/Nikko.**

La verdad no me imaginaba escribir algo asi, aunque podría decirse que tuve experiencia previa... Ademas es un A.U asi que espero sea de su agrado. Sin mas ¡Empecemos!

 **Mi compañera Liliana.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes tanto de Fairy Tail como Queen's Blade/QB: Rebellion, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Un dia normal y aburrido, eso era para Erick.

El joven se encontraba cursando su primer año en la universidad, y el comienzo del segundo mes no le había caído nada bien.

Ya de por si adaptarse a la universidad no había sido cosa fácil, siendo que estaba "obligado" a estudiar una carrera. Pero todo lo que se había imaginado de la vida de un universitario por ahora no se cumplía.

-"Y yo que me quejaba de la preparatoria"-pensó el muchacho caminando de mala gana hacia la Universidad-"Al menos ahi no había que estudiar tanto, y había alguna fiesta... ¿Que pasó con los universitarios que se divertían?"

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que, al llegar a la entrada, no vio por donde iba y chocó con alguien. O mas bien se lo llevó por delante.

-Mierda... Lo siento-se levantó de a poco y vio a quien atropelló. Se trataba de una chica de cabello rosa, asi como sus ojos. Llevaba, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, una camiseta corta de color rojo junto con una chaqueta negra, una falda corta acompañada de un cinturón, y un par de botas que cubrían hasta pocos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas. Agregando que poseía una figura envidiable.

-Mejor fijate la próxima por donde vas-se quejó la chica quitando a Erick de sus pensamientos.

-Pues ya me disculpé, y ademas tu podrías haberme esquivado-devolvió el de cabello rojo.

-Pero si tu... Estabas...-la chica no pudo objetar nada más y soltó un gruñido-Como sea, debes ser mas atento.

-Lo que digas, "preciosa"-al joven le dio igual, solo soltó una ligera risa.

-Tsk, no tengo tiempo de todas formas...-la extraña se sacudió un poco la ropa y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-"Que chica, es linda pero como que su actitud me choca bastante"-pensó Erick. No supo porque, pero algo lo impulsó a hablarle mientras se iba-Oye ¿No nos conocemos de algún lugar?-preguntó, siendo que sí, le parecía haberla visto antes en la universidad.

-Je, lo dudo, no te he visto en ninguna de mis clases-contestó deteniéndose un momento.

-Eso ya me parecía, pero... Te me haces familiar de algún lado... Tal vez te vi en los pasillos o el dia que vine a inscribirme.

-Bueno, espero que logres averiguarlo...

-Si... Por cierto, soy Erick, pero puedes llamarme "Cobra".

-¿"Cobra"?-la chica de cabello rosa soltó una pequeña risita-Es un apodo algo extraño y gracioso. Yo me llamo Liliana... Bueno, fue un placer Erick, tal vez nos veamos luego.

-Lo mismo digo... Liliana-se despidió Cobra a la vez que la estudiante se alejaba.

-De paso la próxima te fijas por donde vas-bromeó de lejos Liliana.

Erick solo sonrió, tal vez esa chica no era tan "desagradable".

-Vaya, creo que hoy te levantaste con el pie derecho-escuchó decir a alguien que se le acercaba.

-Tal vez... Tampoco es algo que deba importarte, Jellal-contestó con sequedad Cobra.

-Tranquilo, solo pasaba aqui de casualidad y vi tu "accidente". En fin, debo irme a clases y creo que tu tambien.

-Si, ya vete.

-Avísame si necesitas mas apuntes...-el chico de cabello azul se marchó.

Jellal Fernandes, un estudiante que cursaba lo que podría decirse su ultimo año. Había conocido y ayudado a Erick en sus primeros días ya que estudiaban carreras con materias que coincidían.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo suspiró y se dirigió de una vez a sus clases.

* * *

Pasaron asi 2 días sin que "Cobra" se encontrara con Liliana...

-Pff, que mierda... ¿Justo debía empezar a llover así?-se preguntó molesto el chico que, para su mala suerte, salió tarde de clases y la lluvia comenzó casi al mismo tiempo-"Supongo que no podre ir a casa..."-pensó al notar que la intensidad de las precipitaciones subía.

No vio otra opción que entrar a una cafetería que estaba en la calle de en frente.

Ya había visto antes ese lugar, desde afuera, pero nunca su interior hasta entonces. Le parecía acogedor, tal vez por la llovizna de afuera.

Se encaminaba a una de las mesas cuando notó a alguien familiar.

Cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle se encontraba sentada la chica que conoció, Liliana.

Claro que ella aun ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aunque él no tardó mucho en acercarse.

-Hola... ¿Liliana, no?-saludó Erick.

-¿Ah? Oh, eres el chico del otro dia, del apodo gracioso-la chica de cabello rosa apenas recordó eso soltó una risita-Veo que la lluvia nos ha dejado en el mismo lugar.

-No, seguro te estaba siguiendo-bromeó sarcástico.

-Jajaja, al menos no eres un acosador feo-le siguió la corriente Liliana.

-Y bien... ¿Ya pediste algo?-preguntó lo primero que se le venia a la mente. Estar cerca de esa muchacha le hacia sentirse raro.

-Em... Pues, no, a menos que veas algo sobre mi mesa.

-"¿Por qué pregunté algo tan tonto?"-se cuestionó mentalmente Cobra-Eh, bueno, supongo que aprovechare para ordenar tambien.

-Si, jeje, me esta dando hambre-dijo Liliana y con un gesto llamo a la camarera-Hola, me gustaría un muffin y un cappuccino-luego de hacer el pedido miró a su acompañante.

-Pediré unas galletas y un café espresso.

La camarera asintió terminando de anotar los pedidos y se fue.

-Oye, deberías sentarte, y... Relajarte, te veo un poco tenso-le indicó la joven.

-Si, tienes razón. Puede que las clases me hayan dado estrés-dijo Erick sentándose de frente a ella.

-Y supongo que podemos seguir conociéndonos-agregó Liliana, y por alguna razón Cobra otra vez se sintió de manera extraña.

-Si, creo...

Se pasaron conversando un poco sobre sus carreras y su vida hasta que llegó la comida. Y luego continuaron hasta que una llamada interrumpió la charla.

-¿Hola?-contestó la chica.

- _"Hola, estamos aqui afuera esperándote"_ -dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea, haciendo que Liliana se fijara en la ventana.

-Oh, ya las vi, voy para allá-terminó de decir la de cabello rosa, cortando la llamada.

-¿Vinieron a buscarte?-preguntó Cobra.

-Si, unas amigas mias, por asi decirlo. Las llamé antes de que llegaras.

-Bueno, supongo que será hasta la próxima...-dijo el chico, algo desilusionado por eso, pero no lo mostraba.

-Si... Hey ¿Tienes algo mas que hacer? Sino te invito a venir-ofreció Liliana mientras se levantaba y encaminaba a la salida.

-Pues, no. Ademas hoy es viernes, asi que claro, no hay problema-respondió Erick siguiéndola -Solo pregunto ¿No es molestia? Incluso sigo algo...

-No pasa nada, insisto. Y si te refieres a tu ropa, tranquilo, no estas tan mal-ambos, luego de salir, se acercaron a una camioneta negra semi estacionada por ahi.

-Las damas primero.

-Que considerado-Liliana le sonrió y subió seguida por el pelirrojo.

-Ah, Liliana, trajiste un amigo-dijo en tono divertido la que conducía.

-Jeje, hola ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto la que estaba al lado mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Soy Erick, mucho gusto...-fue lo único que contestó Cobra viendo a la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Asi que Erick, bueno, dinos ¿Que relación tienes con nuestra amiga?-interrogó en tono juguetón la conductora que, por lo que alcanzaba a ver el chico, tenia el cabello rosa, aunque de un tono mucho mas claro que Liliana ¿Acaso estaba de moda?

-¿Relación? ¿Eh? Em...-Cobra dudaba de que contestar.

-Solo somos amigos, Melona y mejor concentrate en conducir-le dijo Liliana a lo que la mencionada asintió.

-¿Lo llevarás a las carreras o solo le quieres dar un aventón?-pregunto la del lado del asiento acompañante.

-¿Carreras?-el estudiante abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Eh? No me digas que no te habló de eso-la chica de cabello negro se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-No, no lo hizo-dijo Cobra mirando a Liliana.

-Gracias, Menace, tenias que abrir la boca...-comentó algo molesta la de pelo rosa mas oscuro y miró al chico-Si, verás... Soy... Una corredora callejera.

-¿Osea que técnicamente corres ilegalmente?

-Asi es... Por eso no quería que lo supieras, ademas de que apenas nos conocemos...

-Es... Genial-Erick entonces sonrió ligeramente-Lo hubieras dicho antes, no estoy en contra de ese tipo de carreras, es mas, me gustaría ir.

-¿Enserio?-Liliana arqueó una ceja.

-Si, sin problemas-el pelirrojo levanto el pulgar aun sonriéndole.

-Jeje, andando entonces-dijo Melona mientras avanzaban.

* * *

Llegaron a un lote de edificios abandonados. Parecían estar listos para una demolición.

Sin embargo ahi habían montado todo. Autos, música a todo volumen, carreras y más.

-¿Sorprendido?-preguntó Liliana riendo un poco ya que Cobra no apartaba la mirada de la ventana.

-Solo no tires tanta baba-bromeó Melona y estacionó el vehículo.

-Vaya, al fin llegaron-en cuanto bajaron del auto se les acerco una chica, pelirroja y con un atuendo que parecía de maid.

-Bueno, llovía y nos atrasamos un poco-excusó Menace.

-Como sea... ¿Y él quien es?-viendo a Cobra.

-Un amigo-contestó la de cabello rosa mas oscuro.

-Si, es un "amiguito" de Liliana-por el tono con el que lo dijo la anteriormente conductora parecía estar insinuando algo.

-Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Airi-la hasta entonces desconocida hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Soy Erick, un placer-respondió aun algo confuso Cobra. Esa chica se comportaba de forma extraña.

-Oye, Cobra ¿Quieres ver un poco el lugar?-preguntó Liliana a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

-Ah, espera Liliana-Airi recordó algo pero su amiga y Cobra ya estaban lejos-"Supongo que solo puedo esperar que no pase nada"-pensó.

-Vaya, este lugar en verdad es genial...-comentó Cobra mientras paseaban entre los autos y personas que se encontraban allí-Pero... Me dijiste que eras corredora ¿Donde está tu auto?

-Oh, tengo varios, jeje. Aunque supongo que podría mostrart que guardé por aqui-sonrió Liliana tomando del brazo al chico y llevándolo a un lugar mas alejado.

* * *

Después de un rato caminando se encontraron frente a una cochera improvisada.

-Jeje, cierra los ojos-le ordenó la chica de cabello rosa mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Enserio debo hacerlo?

-No seas llorón y hazlo.

-Ok...-Erick cerro los ojos y se tapó con sus manos.

-Listo, ábrelos-el chico obedeció y quedo asombrado con lo que vio.

-Vaya, un Mazda Rx7, como el Han de Rápido y Furioso-mencionó Cobra acercándose al vehículo que, a diferencia del que conocía, era de color rojo-¿Como lo conseguiste?

-Bueno, ciertamente es un modelo descontinuado hace rato. Aunque nada impide que me lo pueda ganar o comprar uno usado. Mejor me guardo el secreto.

-Ya veo... ¿Y que mas tienes por aqui?-luego de mirar más el Mazda siguió de largo hacia el otro auto que allí estaba-Esto es un...

-Sip, Toyota Supra MKIV, lo he estado modificando desde el año pasado-la joven acarició el auto de color negro-Cuando termine con el será una belleza.

-Hablando de bellezas-se escuchó una voz desde la entrada. En cuanto se dieron la vuelta vieron a un chico de cabello rubio acompañado de otros dos-Tanto tiempo, Liliana...

-Tsk ¿Que quieres, Jackal?-la expresión de disgusto en la chica era mas que marcada.

-Nada, solo pasaba a saludar... Aunque creo que se me olvidó algo-Jackal se llevó una mano al mentón como si pensara-ah, cierto, me debes una carrera y mi dinero.

-Por favor, solo fueron 5000 verdes y los perdiste hace mucho. Ya te demostré ser mejor aquella vez.

-Pues no me he quedado conforme... Quiero mi revancha-exigió el rubio mientras se acercaba-¿O que? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Hey, no la molestes-se metió en medio Cobra.

-Jeje, oh ¿Y quien es este?-preguntó divertido el rival de Liliana-¿Y tu quien eres, feo?

-Me llamo Erick...

-Ya veo, Erick ¿Y que? ¿Eres su novio? ¿Un amigo? ¿O quizás un amigo con derecho?

-Eso no importa, solamente no fastidies...

-No es necesario, Cobra...-Liliana bajó la cabeza a la vez que trato de poner una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien va a impedirme exigir lo que quiero? ¿Tu?-Jackal lo empujó recibiendo otro empujón en respuesta.

-Ahora si te...-ambos parecían estar a punto de golpearse pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Wow, tiempo fuera, time out o como se diga-se trataba de Melona que había llegado junto con Airi y Menace-No es necesario darse una paliza para resolver conflictos... Mejor resuélvanlo en una carrera-sugirió sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Una carrera?-Erick abrió los ojos como platos ante la idea.

-Me parece bien... Te veo en 15 minutos, y espero que no huyas-dijo Jackal riendo levemente para luego irse al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Acaso estas loca?-Cobra miró entre molesto y ligeramente angustiado a Melona.

-¿Que? Te salve de que te dieran una paliza, pero me agradeces luego, ahora necesitas...

-Un auto-completó la frase Liliana.

-Olvídenlo, no soy corredor, ademas el ultimo auto que conducí no era mío.

-No tienes opción. Ademas podemos prestarte uno-insistió Liliana.

-¿Seguro?-el joven de cabello rojo aun no salia de su asombro.

-¿Y que tan bueno eres al volante?-preguntó Menace.

-Pues, normal, creo. En la preparatoria solía"competir" por asi decirlo, aunque nada mas que unos arrancones a la salida y fue sol veces.

-Pues, estas en problemas contra alguien como Jackal. Aunque bueno, tal vez ocurra un milagro-comentó Airi-Solo debes soportar las curvas del principio, ganar velocidad a la mitad y el resto es cuestión de reflejos.

-Si lo pones asi... Me doy cuenta que estoy mucho mas jodido.

-Ya no seas llorón, anda, confío en que lo harás bien-Liliana le arrojó las llaves.

-Liliana ¿Acaso me estas prestando...-Cobra estaba sorprendido

-Te doy el Mazda, ya que esta modificado y es mucho mas estable...-explicó la joven-Andando...

El estudiante quedo viendo unos segundos a la chica que le había prestado el auto. Después asintió.

-Mejor lo llevo yo, no sea cosa que lo rayes al salir-dijo Airi sacándole las llaves y subiendo al auto.

Erick se encogió de hombros y subió del lado del acompañante.

* * *

Cuando llegaron Jackal ya se encontraba esperando junto con su vehículo, un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X.

-Asi que correrá con ese auto...-Airi suspiró-Trata de no quedar en vergüenza y tambien de no dañar este auto, es uno de los favoritos de Liliana.

-Entendido-asintió con expresión seria Erick.

-Y trata de hacer el mejor drift que puedas...-sin decir mas la chica se detuvo y bajó del auto.

-Espera ¿Drift?-Cobra bajo y se aproximó al lugar del piloto.

-Hey ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas asustado?-preguntó burlón Jackal.

-¿Y tu que haces usando esas orejitas? ¿Eres un nekito kawaii?-devolvió el pelirrojo molestando un poco a su rival.

-Es mi gorro con orejas de la buena suerte, aunque técnicamente no debería usarlo... Porque de todas formas te voy a ganar.

-Eso lo veremos...-murmuró Cobra y ambos subieron a sus autos.

Una chica se aproximó al frente de los dos vehículos pero Liliana se acercó.

-¿Me dejas a mi? Solo por esta vez-sonrió mientras que la otra chica solo asintió y le dejó el trabajo-En sus marcas...-levantó los brazos- Listos...-la ansiedad se palpitaba en el aire junto con el rugido de los motores-¡Fuera!-apenas bajó los brazos ambos salieron a toda velocidad-"Mucha suerte, Cobra"-pensó Liliana dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus compañeras.

-Hay veces que no te entiendo...-bromeó Melona mientras veían parte de la carrera por una laptop-Y tu amigo empezó bien.

-Tiene que disminuir un poco su velocidad...-agregó la pelirroja.

* * *

Cobra parecía haber sacado cierta ventaja sobre Jackal, por algunos metros.

-"Je, tal vez si soy bueno en esto"-pensó el pelirrojo cuando una curva casi lo tomó por sorpresa, llegando a doblar en el ultimo momento-Eso estuvo cer... ¿Que mierda?-una segunda curva apareció y no pudo salvarse de estrellarse-Auch...

-Que mal, ya se estrelló-dijo Menace llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Jaja, págame -rió Melona extendiendo su mano frente a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Es la ultima vez que deposito mi confianza en un novato-la chica pagó la suma que había prometido.

-¿Acaso ustedes apostaron que se estrellaría?-preguntaron casi al unísono Airi y Liliana.

-Era algo predecible-la ganadora de la apuesta se encogió de hombros.

-Tsk, vamos, Cobra...-murmuró Liliana aun confiando en el conductor novato.

-Nos vemos luego, imbécil-se burló Jackal pasando de donde estaba Erick.

-Mierda...-Cobra aceleró saliendo del lugar donde estaba atascado-Bueno, espero que Liliana me perdone el abollón...-suspiró-"Aunque no pasará otra vez"

Sin embargo apenas aceleró y trató de alcanzar a su oponente, este giró pero el pelirrojo no reaccionó a tiempo y volvió a chocar.

-¿Cuantas más hay?-golpeó enojado el volante y trató de regresar a la carrera.

-Casi que me duele ver como daña tu auto...-comentó la de cabello rosa mas claro viendo la carrera.

-Airi ¿Dejaste el radio en mi auto?-preguntó la dueña del Mazda.

-¿Ah? Pues... Creo que si ¿Para que lo necesitas?

-Habrá que darle un pequeño tutorial a nuestro amigo-sonrió y se dirigió a donde tenían el otro radio transmisor-Cobra, Cobra ¿Me escuchas?-habló apenas encendió el aparato.

-¿Eh? ¿Liliana?-el joven se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la radio.

-Toma el "micrófono" y aprieta el botón para hablar, tonto.

-Ah, claro... ¿Que sucede? Habla rápido porque necesito las dos manos para conducir...

-Ni siquiera estas intentando derrapar en cada giro, a este paso harás el ridículo.

-Ah, gracias por el cumplido...

-Pero escucha, voy a ayudarte... Quedan como 4 curvas antes del camino recto. Tienes que hacer al menos 3 de 4 para poder alcanzar a Jackal.

-Bien, dime entonces ¿Que debo hacer?

-La próxima curva es fácil, solo baja un poco la velocidad y estarás bien. Pero con las que siguen necesitarás un drift decente... Para tu mala suerte esto es casi un arte asi que puede que no suceda. Aunque te tengo buenas noticias, estas en un auto completamente apto para el drift, asi que intentaremos con el método del freno de mano.

-Esta bien...

-Entra en una curva a alta velocidad-comenzó a explicar apenas Cobra pasó la primera-Baja una marcha haciendo "Punta tacón" para tener el coche en una marcha suficientemente baja para que las ruedas pierdan tracción cuando aceleres... Gira acusadamente las ruedas hacia la curva. Cuando hayas acabado de bajar la marcha y girar las ruedas deberías estar en el vértice de la curva.

-Ok, apresúrate que estoy a segundos de la curva.

-Aprieta el botón de tu freno de mano y tíralo arriba bruscamente, después rápidamente vuelve a poner el freno de mano en su sitio. Si estás usando un coche de tracción trasera desembraga mientras tiras del freno de mano. Cuando notes que la parte trasera de tu coche se desliza contravolantea inmediatamente para que las ruedas apunten hacia donde quieres ir. Tu auto avanzará hacia la dirección de tus ruedas delanteras, siempre que estas aún estén girando. Sigue acelerando. Si aprietas los frenos o dejas de acelerar porque tu coche se encuentra sobrevirando en extremo harás un trompo-explicó apresuradamente.

-¡Bien, adelante!-Cobra comenzó a hacer caso a las instrucciones que le dieron.

-Lo esta logrando...-dijo algo sorprendida Menace.

Lamentablemente antes de terminar de hacer el drift tocó el borde y terminó haciendo un trompo.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Cobra algo mareado aunque logro mantenerse en la pista.

-Casi lo logras, te falta enderezar mejor el auto, te vas de largo. Ten mucho cuidado porque las dos cuevas que siguen estan prácticamente pegadas, será un drift tras otro-advirtió por la radio Liliana.

-Bien, espero que funcione esta vez... Sino despídete del auto-bromeó listo para el intento de derrape.

-Suerte-corto momentáneamente la transmisión la dueña del vehículo-"Vamos, puedes hacerlo..."

Ese momento pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, al llegar a la primera curva Cobra se movió hábilmente logrando pasar intacto de ella. De repente apareció la segunda, obligándolo a tener al máximo sus reflejos.

Liliana por un momento cerro los ojos, todo parecía indicar que se estrellaría nuevamente.

-Vamos, vamos...-Erick sostenía con fuerza el volante al doblar-"¡No pienso perder!"

Un raspón. Fue lo único daño que se llevo el Mazda en esa maniobra. El piloto había logrado pasar ese obstáculo.

-¡Si, muy bien! Lo consiguió-celebró Melona dando pequeños brincos siendo seguida por Menace.

-No esta mal para un novato...-murmuró Airi aun atenta a la distancia que guardaban ambos competidores.

-Bien hecho...-sonrió la de cabello rosa mas oscuro.

-Aun asi, Jackal sigue adelante y lejos...-agregó la pelirroja.

-Cierto...-Liliana volvió a encender el radio-Escucha, Erick, debes ir con todo, este tramo es prácticamente recto asi que solo acelera y usa al menos la mitad del nitro.

-¿Esto tiene Nitro?

-¿Que esperabas? Pero como dije, guarda medio tanque, tal vez lo necesites mas adelante.

-Ok, gracias por el consejo. Ahora... ¡A ganar esta carrera y mandar a callar a ese idiota!

-¡Asi se habla!-finalizó la comunicación.

* * *

Jackal por su parte conducía confiado.

-Creo que le daré una chance, a ver si me alcanza-bajó un poco la velocidad.

Cobra no tardó mucho en aparecer, aun lejos, detrás de él.

-Te tengo...-el estudiante forzó un poco mas el acelerador, alcanzando el máximo de velocidad-Mierda, aun me falta...

-Jeje, qué pena...-murmuró Jackal volviendo a apresurar la marcha.

-Algo me esta faltando...-el pelirrojo quedo pensativo unos segundos y luego quiso darse un zape por haber olvidado el oxido nitroso-Veamos... Creo que se activa con esto...-presiono un botón color rojo y enseguida sintió como aumentaba el avance-¡Esto es genial!

-Hijo de...-gruñó el rubio viendo que en poco tiempo lo habían rebasado-Je... ¿Te crees muy chulo solo por haberme pasado un poco? Te enseñaré que el nitro se usa... ¡Asi!-activando dicho impulso el chico del "gorro de la suerte" recuperó terreno igualando y casi volviendo a pasar a Cobra.

-Estan mas parejos de lo que esperaba... Aunque ya comenzaran a recorrer la ultima parte del camino...-las palabras de Airi alertaron a sus amigas.

-Oh, es verdad, el camino de regreso esta lleno de obstáculos...-comentó Menace.

-Y esos obstáculos son los autos que cruzan por la autopista-terminó de decir Melona y miró a Liliana-Solo podemos esperar que tu auto no vuelva como chatarra.

-Jeje, ya me resigné a eso. Me interesa mas quien será el ganador... Eso y que la policía no los detenga-rió la dueña del vehículo.

-Mierda, cuando creí que nada podía ser peor-ambos corredores habían ingresado en la parte final del "circuito" y evadían como podían los autos, siendo mas que difícil ya que iban en dirección contraria.

Jackal parecía tener mas facilidad para esquivar los autos y de a poco fue obteniendo ventaja.

-Hmm... Creo que me divertiré un poco mas. Lo mejor para esta carrera seria un gran "¡Boom!"-rió el rubio y se colocó justo enfrente de Erick, tapándole parte de la vista.

-"¿Que esta haciendo?"-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño sin esperarse nada bueno.

-Y aqui viene...-murmuró el conductor del Mitsubishi moviéndose a un costado cuando vio a una camioneta venir de frente hacia ellos.

-¿Que caraj...-Cobra giró como pudo para evitar ser impactado de frente.

-Jackal, bastardo tramposo...-tanto Liliana como sus compañeras miraban ahora molestas la carrera.

-Esta disminuyendo su velocidad otra vez...-señaló Melona-¿Acaso va a...

-En verdad piensa destruir a Cobra...-gruñó la chica del atuendo de maid.

-¿Eh?-Cobra sintió y vio como Jackal chocaba el costado de su coche contra el suyo, presionándolo contra la barrera-¿Que le pasa a este tipo?

-Para cuando termine contigo Liliana no podrá ni reparar el auto-el de pelo rubio seguí presionando con insistencia.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-se preguntaba el estudiante tratando de mantener estable su vehiculo.

-Cobra ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Otra vez tu, Liliana?-el conductor contesto al radio.

-Obviamente, para evitar que te maten.

-Cuanto optimismo...

-No es momento de ser sarcástico. Tienes que hacer algo y rápido.

-¿Que tienes en mente?

-Por como estás ahora dudo que puedas moverte, pero Jackal buscará rematarte. En esos segundos deberás quitarte del camino, tienes dos opciones. Frenar y arriesgarte a perder terreno o usar lo que te queda de Nitro para pasarlo, esto ultimo puede ser malo si Jackal recupera terreno y no puedas pasarle de nuevo.

-Asi que es en verdad a todo o nada...-Cobra quedó un rato en silencio-Bueno... Yo creo que en momentos asi solo se puede... ¡Seguir avanzando!-cortó de repente la transmisión.

-Y es hora del gran "¡Boom!", bye bye-carcajeó el rubio apartándose un poco y volviéndose a lanzar para "rematar" a su rival.

Erick apretó el volante y a la vez activó el nitro saliendo disparado hacia adelante. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Jackal que terminó estrellándose contra el borde y girando un poco.

-Oye, la próxima no me cortes asi-dijo divertida desde el radio Liliana.

-Quería agregarle un poco de dramatismo-contestó divertido el pelirrojo-Ahora a ganar esta carrera.

-Adelante entonces, ve a por todo-la joven de cabello rosa terminó la conversación por el momento.

-Este maldito...-el chico del gorro con orejas de gato crujió los dientes con rabia mientras trataba de volver a la competencia-Me las pagará... Esto fue casi un insulto... Voy a hacerlo estallar, voy a humillarlo...-una sonrisa algo enfermiza se formó en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto quien conducía el Mazda continuaba avanzando cada vez mas cerca del final.

Escuchó entonces el sonido del automóvil de su oponente cada vez mas cerca.

-"Por favor que no le quede mas nitro..."-rogó mentalmente.

-¿Donde la dejé? A ver...-el rubio buscó en la gaveta algo-Ah, aqui esta-sacó entonces una pistola 9mm-Voy a disfrutar llenándolo de plomo-se aproximó un poco mas, usando como impulso el oxido nitroso y ubicándose a la derecha.

-Puta madre...-Cobra se sorprendió enormemente al notar que le apuntaba con la pistola-¡En verdad eres un maldito loco!-exclamó y oyó un disparo que terminó por romper una de las ventanas.

-Esto tiene que ser el colmo...-murmuró Menace sin poder creer hasta donde quería llegar Jackal.

-Que mal perdedor-se añadió Melona.

-Cobra...-Liliana miraba mas que preocupada la carrera-¿Y eso?-percibió algo mas desde donde filmaban la carrera.

-No hay a donde correr-decía entre risas el dueño del Lancer Evolution disparando una vez mas, dándole solamente a la parte inferior de la puerta.

-Voy a morir...-se decía a si mismo el pelirrojo viendo fijamente al tirador-No, no, esto no puede quedar asi...

Casi como si fuera un ángel guardián, hablándole en el momento justo, escuchó una voz.

-¡Frena!

No supo si fue instinto de obediencia o reflejos de corredor pero le hizo caso.

Y, afortunadamente, fue justo a tiempo, porque en cuanto se detuvo un camión salido prácticamente de la nada se llevó por delante al auto de Jackal.

-Vaya...-Erick quedo rígido un momento asimilando lo sucedido.

-Hey, ya puedes continuar-le indicó la joven que fue su tutora en gran parte de la carrera-Y apresúrate, que seguro los polis van para allá.

-Si...-Cobra avanzó el ultimo tramo para finalizar la carrera-¿Sabes? No soy muy creyente, pero eso en verdad creo que fue un milagro-bromeó.

-Jeje, tal vez... La suerte te sonrió-le siguió la corriente Liliana, terminando definitivamente la comunicación.

* * *

En cuanto llegó al punto donde antes habían comenzado vio a varias personas del lugar centrando su atención en el. Algunos estaban callados sin salir del asombro y otros vitoreaban, celebrando su triunfo.

Tambien vio como el grupo de Liliana se acercó rápidamente al auto. Aunque Airi lo tomó por sorpresa al abrir la puerta y bajarlo de un tirón.

-Felicidades ganador-Melona le ayudó a levantarse junto con Menace y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ahora hay que irnos...-agregó Liliana jalando de un brazo al chico-Airi, te encargo mi auto.

-No hay problema-la pelirroja ya había subido y sin decir mas se marchó.

-Me vas a arrancar el brazo-dijo divertido Erick mientras la dueña del Mazda llevaba lejos.

-Lo hiciste bien, Cobra...-dijo ella y continuó hasta llegar a donde tenia guardado su otro auto-Sube, te llevare a tu casa.

-Ok...-se podía escuchar el sonido de las patrullas de la policía a lo lejos.

* * *

Después de haberse marchado el viaje continuó casi en absoluto silencio, sin pasar de cuando la chica le preguntó donde quedaba su hogar.

-Es por aquí ¿Verdad?

-Si, dobla en la próxima esquina-el silencio que se producía era casi incomodo.

-Oye, Cobra... Gracias...-de repente soltó Liliana-En verdad, gracias, te metiste en todo ese lío por una persona que apenas conoces...

-Eh, de nada, de hecho, siento haber destrozado tu auto...

-Jeje, no hay problema, podré modificarlo otra vez-le regaló una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Por cierto ¿Que pasó con...

-¿Jackal? Ni idea, aunque no creo que haya muerto, dicen que hierba mala nunca muere...-contesto la de cabello rosa, y su celular casi en el acto sonó-Vaya... Mira que coincidencia-le mostró el texto que recibió.

-En parte debo decir que es bueno que siga vivo...-comentó Erick luego de leer el mensaje.

-Bueno... Llegamos-el auto se detuvo frente a la casa.

-Esta bien, entonces... Nos vemos-Cobra abrió la puerta para bajarse.

-Si, eso creo...-la chica quedó ligeramente sonrojada al igual que su acompañante sin saber que decir-E-espera, Cobra.

-¿Que pasa?-se giró y sintió algo cálido en sus labios. Si, Liliana le había dado un suave y corto beso, pero aun asi lo disfrutó-L-Liliana...

-Considéralo un forma de decir gracias...

El pelirrojo aun mas sonrojado se bajó del Toyota, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

Liliana solo cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Esto... ¿No habrá sido un sueño?-se preguntó Cobra y por si acaso se pellizcó la mejilla-Auch...-se sobó el mismo lugar y entró a su residencia.

* * *

Pasaron asi los dias hasta llegar al Lunes...

Como siempre Erick se encaminó a la universidad, cabizbajo.

-"No puedo creer que todo sea como siempre... Bueno, en parte tal vez si, era de esperarse..."-pensó.

Continuó una cuadra mas.

-"Lo peor es que no he sabido nada de..."

Una bocina sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hey ¿Que pasa con esa cara, Cobra? Parece como si te hubieras levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Esa voz ya la conocía.

Se giro y vio a Liliana en su Toyota cerca de él.

-Hasta que te apareces-bromeó el estudiante.

-¿Me extrañabas tanto? Ni que fuera a dejar de venir a la universidad, tontito-rió y abrió la puerta del copiloto-¿Te doy un aventón?

-Claro, mejor que caminar-el chico subió al vehículo y emprendieron rumbo a la universidad.

En el camino Erick pensó en como todo ahora si parecía estar cambiando, ya no veía tan "deprimente" sus dias de universitario. Y tal vez todo fue por conocer a esa chica.

-Por cierto, no me dijiste porqué te apodan "Cobra"-soltó la de cabello rosa.

-Pues, es una pequeña-larga historia.

-Tienes todo el camino para contarme... Y también después de clases.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Para los dos sus vidas habían cambiado, aunque fuera un poco...

 **Fin.**

 **Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado el fic.**

 **Tengo que admitir que tal vez no sea mi mejor proyecto y pudo haberle faltado algo al final. Pero aun asi, puse mi esfuerzo en terminarlo a tiempo xD**

 **Aprovecho para saludar de nuevo a Nikko/E.N.D por su cumple y espero tambien que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión y... ¡Hasta el próximo fic!**


End file.
